<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saints and sinners all the same by karibear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519864">saints and sinners all the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karibear/pseuds/karibear'>karibear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off of the movie and the musical, Byleth has emotions, Claude as Esmeralda is a beautiful thought, Ferdie Mercedes and Hilda are the crackhead gargoyles, M/M, Rhea has a sister for plot reasons, The Hunchback of Notre Dame AU, controversial religious stuff will be discussed between characters and stuff, gonna be some mentions of racism and homophobia, just deep contempt for claude, mainly byleth’s story but dimiclaude is there, more tags may be added, no creepy frollo scene, sorta - Freeform, the crackhead sewer punks are a traveling carnival group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karibear/pseuds/karibear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What separates monster from man?<br/>Sinner from saint?<br/>Evil from good?<br/>Peculiar from normal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saints and sinners all the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi! Here’s an idea I came up with months ago but finally decided to put into action now! It was originally supposed to be mainly just dimiclaude, but I decided to sorta focus on Byleth and the complexity of different characters during the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once, there lived an archbishop, the younger sister of the archbishop, and a mercenary. The sister was a youthful, carefree spirit who yearned for adventure and was often too curious for her own good. Oh, how bright and cheerful she was. One day, she met the traveling mercenary and they fell in love. Alas, she was not allowed to fall in love, for it was against everything she had been taught. Eventually, the archbishop found out about their affair and expelled them from them church, claiming it to be the most merciful course of action. The mercenary and sister disappeared, only to resurface years later when the archbishop receives a letter. Out of impulse, the archbishop rushes off to the location in the letter, only to find her sister in dire condition. Disease had taken over her just as it had the mercenary. The archbishop begs her sister to return with her to the church so that she may be healed, but the sister refuses, only to ask one request of the archbishop. A small hand reaches out towards the archbishop. There beside the now-dead sister laid a small creature. A cursed, impure creature of two sinners who thought they could go against the teachings of the Goddess. One responsible for the death of the sister. Holding the creature close to her chest, the archbishop returned to the church, promising to cleanse this impurity and prevent this from ever happening again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I’ll try to finalize how many chapters there will be soon! I’m still in the middle of making the outline and have chapter one and two done so far. Also, the times and days I post the chapters may not be consistent. I’ll try to be quick about writing it, but with school, upcoming school events, and rehearsal, everything might be delayed and slow. Also, the chapters will be much longer than the prologue, I swear! I just wanted to post a little something while I was still motivated! Constructive criticism is welcomed and highly encouraged!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>